The Sun Always Shines
by AngeloftheMist
Summary: When a new girl moves to town, Violet is forced to rethink all her views on the outside world. And after a life of never fitting in, Will she finally find a friend, and a place to belong?
1. Here Comes The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own My Sims. EA does. All the songs are from Frankie and Me.**

**(Violet's POV) Frankie and Me based**

* * *

Here Comes the New Girl

I saw the brand new house, it was just up the street from mine. It was a big house. Red sandstone and two floors.

_Wow._ I thought. _This chick has money._

I thought about me own house. It's small. I mean real small. I like it though. My house doesn't need to be huge. It's not like anyone else is every in it. My sister visits every now and then, and sometimes Patrick comes over, but they generally have better things to do.

It's not that I really liked the new girls house. I mean _red _brick. How can anyone have _red_ brick? Everyone knows it's _purple_ that you want.

And like I said, the chick obviously has money. I don't have money. There aren't really any night-shift jobs here in Simmyland. And I only really wake up at night. Don't Ask.

I went outside. It's winter, so it's quite dark in the morning. I don't mind coming out in the day as long as it's dark. Patrick was heading over. I waved.

"Hey," He said. "Have you heard about this new girl?"

"Yeah." I replied. "Some rich girl from out of town."

"Not any rich girl. She's the new furniture maker."

"Seriously?!"

"Yip. According to the mayor, she's here to try and attract new townies and businesses"

"Wow." I said, impressed, then changed my tone. "Doesn't mean she's nice though."

"I don't know, look here she comes!"

**Here comes the New Girl**

**Here comes the New Girl**

**Here comes the New Girl**

**Here she Comes**

Patrick sang at the top of his lungs. I stared at him. _What_ was he doing?

**Here's the new girl,**

**We can see her now.**

**What's the fuss?**

**It's no big deal.**

**Who said she could **

**come here anyhow?**

**No-one asked us**

**How we feel!**

**She might not understand the rules we've made.**

**She might do everything all wrong**

**Well if she blunders then we're not afraid**

**To send her back where she belongs!**

**Here comes the New Girl**

**Here comes the New Girl**

**Here comes the New Girl**

**Here she Comes…**

I slapped Patrick's arm as the New Girl reached us. Didn't want him offending her on her first day.

"Uh, hi!" She smiled. "I'm Roxxi. I'm the new furniture builder from Aniland."

"We heard." I replied coldly and monotone. I don't like rich people. They're _so _annoying. Take that girl I went to school with. Cornelia Hale I think her name was. Yeah she was a pain. Always "Look at my hair" and "I'm not just pretty, I'm Gorgeous!". Ugh.

"I guess you guys are my new neighbours." She said, looking at Patrick and I.

"Yeah." Patrick replied. "I'm Patrick Rhino. I live there." He pointed to his house. "And this is Violet Nightshade. She lives there." He pointed to my house.

"Wow! Your house is amazing!" Roxxi said, gazing at my small purple home.

"You really think so?" I replied, shocked. People don't usually like my house.

"Oh yeah! Fantastic arcitecture! And the purple brick. Simply beautiful."

"Oh, well, thanks." I said, then swiftly retreated to my house. I had had enough of that girl. I'm pretty sure she was being sarcastic. I couldn't tell. Her accent is weird. I can't believe _she's _my new neighbour.

What is Mayor Rosalyn thinking?

* * *

**What do you think so far? This is my first fanfic and I worked my butt of to make it so please rate and review. But please no flames!**


	2. Meet the Mayor

**(Roxxi's POV)**

* * *

Meet The Mayor

I watched as Violet walked into her house. She seriously reminds me of a vampire. She doesn't seem to like me all that much. I turned to Patrick.

"Is she always like that?"

"Nah. Not always. She doesn't like new people. That's all."

"Oh."

"Hey, I bet Mayor Rosalyn is dying to meet you. Why don't you go see her?"

I took one last look at the weird vampire girls house, then walked across town to Mayor Rosalyn's. I _tried_ to ignore the quiet whispers coming from different townies.

I finally got to Town Hall. It's a big white building. It's nice.

I walked in to be greeted by a smartly dressed brunette.

"Welcome to Simmyland!" She smiled warmly. "You must be Roxxi."

"Yes Ma'am." I replied.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so excited that your trying to get new townies and businesses to come here."

"Me too."

"Yes, Yes. Now, I have set you up with one of our townies to help get you settled in."

"Really?"

"Yes. Her name is Violet Nightshade."

My face fell. Ugh. Vampire… I mean Violet didn't seem to like me at all. This was _not _gonna go well.

"Violet?" I whispered.

"Yes. She lives down the street from you." Mayor Rosalyn beamed. "She's rather odd. Doesn't socialize much. I was hoping maybe _you_ could change that."

"Oh… Okay." I said slowly.

"Fantastic!" Mayor Rosalyn replied. "You should go over there now. And give her this note explaining the situation. You'll know the house when you see it."

And with that I walked back across town, knocked slowly on Violet's door and tried to force a smile on my face.

* * *

**Please R+R everyone. Constructive critism welcomed. Flames? Not so much. ;)**


	3. Shiver Down My Spine

**Hi Guys! Chapter 3 is up! Hope you like it. Probably should wran you there is a refernce to suicide in here. But it's not anything serious.**

* * *

Shiver Down My Spine

I heard the knock at the door. _Oh great. _I thought. _It's probably Patrick coming to yell at me for being rude to New Girl. Sorry, "Roxxi."_

I opened the door and was shocked to see Roxxi standing on the other side.

"Oh." I said. "It's you."

"Yeah. Mayor Rosalyn asked me to give you this."

She handed me a white envelope with the Mayor's seal on the back. I opened it. It read:

_Dear Violet_

_I was hoping you could show our newest Simmyland resident around our little town, and help her settle in. You are a very respected citizen and I feel it would be beneficial. _

_Good Luck!_

_Mayor Rosalyn P. Marshall_

Mayor Rosalyn picked _me_ to be Roxxi's buddy? Is she crazy? I don't befriend people. I'm very secluded. I keep myself to myself, and I hate it when people try and change that.

"Okay." I said, looking at Roxxi. "I'll help you settle in."

"Great!" She beamed, sounding surprised at my answer. Am I that predictable?

"Your house is fantastic!" She smiled. "All your furniture is beautiful, and the décor is wonderful. I take it you are a Spooky Sim?"

"Is it that obvious?"

She laughed. "I don't know. I used to be a Spooky Sim myself."

I felt my eyes go wide with shock. I looked at her. She wore a green and yellow tee with stars on it, and had light blue jeans on. On her back, she had a small green rucksack. She didn't exactly seem the Spooky type.

"You were Spooky?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. For a while actually. But I got really depressed. I was, like, suicidal. It's got too hard. I just wanted to be happy again." She said sadly.

"So what are you now?"

"Fun Sim!" She replied, perking back up again.

I rolled my eyes. This girl was so happy. It kinda freaked my out. But it made me smile. I don't smile often. It's just… Something about her. It kinda reminds me of when me and my sister Poppy were really young. We used to laugh and joke and do stupid stuff all the time. We're not like that anymore. Well at least, I'm not…

"You're smiling!" Roxxi exclaimed.

"Don't get used to it!" I replied. "So… You really like my furniture?"

"Yeah. It gives me a shiver down my spine."

"That's what I like about it!"

**I want a Shiver Down My Spine**

**You can scare me**

**Please don't spare me**

**Got to feel your ghostly hand on mine…**

I sang, suddenly full of energy.

**Send a spooky sign**

**Petrify Electrify me**

**When I feel that **

**Shiver Down My Spine…**

This isn't a very Spooky thing to do. But I didn't care. I was having fun.

**Let the tension build**

**I want me flesh to creep**

**I'll be more than thrilled**

**If you never let me sleep**

**Make my big eyes shine **

**When I'm frightened, **

**I'm enlightened**

**Got to feel that Shiver Down My Spine**

Roxxi laughed. "Cool song!"

I smiled back. "Come on. I gotta take you to meet the townies."

* * *

**Well I hope you are all liking it so far. R+R everyone. **

**I'm probably gonna do a W.I.T.C.H. fan fic next, seeing as it's my favourite show!**


End file.
